User blog:BangJang96/Why Dennis started to like Julie (NOT CANON OR OFFICIAL JUST A SUGGESTION ON A STORY OK??? ok...)
Im gonna start makin' more of these stories. <: This story isnt rlly what happened im just trying to add a little "bizzaz" to back stories, and i wanna creatively and freely make stories. Some might be accepted others wont. But i wont care what the dumb haters have to say :/ So lets begin: It all started long ago...when everyone were just little kids in Roblox. Of course, they had to go to school...but Roblox screwed up the schools. Anyway, in Room 32, in Mrs Hallie's 3rd grade classroom, the kids were gonna take a math test on dividing. 'You may now start your test", said the teacher. When Dennis heard these words, he looked confidently around the class. Julie, one of his friends who he met at Summer Camp last summer, waved to him. Dennis waved back. The teacher looked at Julie, but she wasnt looking. She was looking at Dennis trying to ask for the test answers. When the teacher said her name, Julie immediately started the test. Dennis also started the test. -Spongebob Narrator- 30 minutes later... Dennis had just finished the test. First one in the class. He went up to the teacher so she could correct his paper, and the teacher gladly took it. As she looked over the answers she wasnt to surprised...100% Another one. Dennis was a very smart kid in the class. Possibly the smartest (other then Steve). The teacher gave Dennis a high-five for his success. Julie looked at that moment and wondered how Dennis could do it...how could he be so loved? How could he be so cool? Dennis was just like this. Later, almost everyone finished in the class. Julie had gotten a B. Not bad. Still 80%. But she still wished she had good grades like Dennis. The teacher then excused the students to recess. Dennis was by the snack bar, thinking about what's gonna happen when school is over. Would he play tag with Julie? Would he go to a birthday party? He didnt know. As Dennis was talking to Otto at this moment, he noticed Julie...being pushed over by Little Billy (as everyone calls him ;3). Dennis quickly rushed over to see what was happening. Little Billy was pushing Julie on the ground, just because Julie had a picture of him and Dennis at Summer Camp, where Julie had a twig in her hair. "HEY! YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" screamed Dennis right in Little Billy's face. "Or what?" Little Billy said with a smirk, as he high-fived his friends, Drew and Ethan. Julie was still on the ground, crying. Dennis then said the most MLG comback to Little Billy, (in little kids term) "At least im not the F student." Dennis said smirking a Jen smirk. Billy then ran away, when Dennis put up a fist. So did his friends. Dennis then glanced at Julie and helped her up. Julie looked at Dennis...and felt like there was Heaven in the backround, with hearts all over him, and peaceful music was surrounding him, as he swooshed his dark hair back. Julie saw something in Dennis. Someone kind, gentle, sweet, and a good friend. But Julie then didnt want him just AS a friend...something else...hwoever, Julie was too young, so she had to wait....and thats how she started to like Dennis. (not official MY STORY) :U Category:Blog posts